Inspecteur Duval & Agent Sterling
by Rikurt36
Summary: Jeff Sterling est un agent du FBI. Depuis quelques temps, il ressent quelque chose pour son supérieur, l'Inspecteur Nick Duval. Mais est-ce réciproque ?
1. Chapter 1

Inspecteur Duval & Agent Sterling

**Résumé :** Jeff Sterling est un agent du FBI. Depuis quelques temps, il ressent quelque chose pour son supérieur, l'Inspecteur Nick Duval. Mais est-ce réciproque ?

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Nombre total de chapitres : **4

**Hello ! Je sais ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté (outre Au-delà des apparences) mais cette fiction me prend vraiment du temps, et ajouté à ça les cours et tout… Bref, il faut m'excuser :) Je mets cette histoire en ligne parce que c'est la toute première fiction Niff que j'ai écrite dans ma vie (soyez indulgent ! Et oui, moi non plus je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne le poste que maintenant… xD) et ensuite parce que ma petite Aristo' d'amour que j'aime (alias klainekisses ou Emma, c'est comme vous préférez) m'a poussée à poster ) **

**Alors voilà, j'espère que ce petit AU vous fera plaisir !**

* * *

CHAPITRE 1

**Jeff**

Jeff était un homme grand et blond aux beaux yeux verts. Il travaillait au FBI, sous le nom d'« Agent Sterling ».

En ce moment, il rédigeait un rapport sur une petite fille qui s'était échappée de chez elle.

– Sterling ? dit une voix douce.

Jeff leva la tête. Son cœur rata un battement. C'était l'Inspecteur Nick Duval qui se tenait devant lui. L'homme arborait un sourire charmant.

Jeff était totalement fou de lui. Il l'aimait plus que tout. Il avait essayé de l'oublier, mais Nick était si… Jeff ne pouvait pas le décrire. Un seul adjectif lui convenait : parfait. Quand Jeff posait les yeux sur lui – ce qui arrivait souvent – il le contemplait si intensément qu'il avait peur que le bel Inspecteur le remarque. Mais, heureusement, jamais encore Nick ne l'avait surpris en train de le reluquer.

– Euh… Oui, monsieur ? balbutia Jeff.

Jeff se maudit. A chaque fois que Nick lui parlait, il bégayait. Il était très timide et il avait du mal à parler à son supérieur, surtout quand ce dernier lui souriait comme maintenant. Nick reprit :

– Est-ce que vous avez fini mon rapport ? Vous savez, celui sur le jeune garçon qui s'est fait tirer dessus par son père alcoolique ?

Jeff resta un moment sans bouger. Puis il ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit un dossier noir qu'il tendit à l'Inspecteur.

– Merci, dit Duval en souriant de plus belle.

Jeff rougit et murmura quelques mots. Nick se retourna et repartit vers son bureau. Jeff, posant sa tête contre la paume de sa main, regarda le beau garçon s'éloigner. Son regard descendit sur ses fesses.

« Waouh, il a un joli cul. »

Jeff chassa cette pensée et soupira en retournant à son travail. Son téléphone vibra. Il venait de recevoir un texto.

« (10:43) De : Sebastian.

_Jeff ! Viens vite ! J'ai un truc à te montrer !_ »

Jeff leva les yeux au ciel et se leva pour aller rejoindre Sebastian dans la pièce minuscule qui lui servait de bureau.

Son meilleur ami, Sebastian Smythe, un grand brun, était lui aussi au FBI, mais en tant que contrôleur de vidéos de surveillance.

– Hey, vise-moi ça ! lui dit-il.

Sebastian cliqua sur "play" et la vidéo de surveillance commença. Elle avait été prise la veille vers 20:30.

Il y avait un homme brun de taille moyenne, face à une jeune femme blonde un peu plus grande. Ils se trouvaient dans une pièce où on stockait les dossiers. Ils étaient seuls. La femme était Esther, une Agent du FBI, insupportable. Jeff cessa de respirer quelques secondes quand il reconnut l'homme. C'était l'Inspecteur Duval.

Esther enroula ses bras autour du cou de Nick. Jeff réprima un commentaire.

– Nicky… Allez, s'il te plait… On n'est rien que tous les deux…

Jeff fronça les sourcils. Elle l'avait appelé « Nicky ». L'Inspecteur se dégagea.

– Non, Esther. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas amoureux de vous.

Jeff se retint de soupirer de soulagement. Sur la vidéo, Esther croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

– Ça ne t'a pas empêché de m'embrasser l'autre jour. Tu te souviens ? Ton bureau, hier soir, 20:00…

« Quoi ?! Ils se sont embrassés ?! », pensa Jeff, jaloux.

Nick, confus, chuchota, menaçant :

– Si vous avez parlé de ça à qui que ce soit…

– Relax, j'ai rien dit !

Nick acquiesça lentement.

– Nicky ? le questionna-t-elle.

– Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça.

– Pourquoi tu ne veux plus de moi ? interrogea-t-elle en ignorant la réponse de l'Inspecteur.

Nick la regarda dans les yeux.

– Esther. C'était une erreur. Je ne vous aime pas.

La blonde chercha à comprendre :

– Tu t'es servi de moi… ?

– Non… Esther, j'étais désespéré, et vous… Vous étiez là… Je vous demande pardon.

– Je m'en fous de tes excuses, Duval ! Tu peux te les garder ! s'énerva-t-elle.

Nick ne dit rien. Il la regarda sans bouger.

– Comment j'ai pu croire que tu avais des sentiments pour moi ?!

Elle le gifla si fort que Jeff eut mal pour son bien-aimé. L'homme, lui, ne cilla pas. Elle partit en sanglots, claquant la porte derrière elle. Nick se laissa tomber par terre. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et commença à pleurer. L'Inspecteur Duval pleurait. Jeff n'en revenait pas. Cet être si fort et courageux perdait toute sa grandeur pour une fille. Jeff aurait tout donné pour aller serrer Nick dans ses bras en cet instant. Mais il ne pouvait pas.

Sebastian riait. Jeff était impassible.

– Alors ? Tu l'as trouvée comment la vidéo ?

– Pas mal. Ça fait du bien de voir Esther se faire rejeter. Elle est tellement cruelle, dit-il d'un ton neutre.

Sebastian le regarda et fronça les sourcils.

– Tout va bien, mec ?

– Ouais, t'inquiète.

– T'as pas l'air.

Jeff s'assit sur une chaise. Sebastian reprit :

– Tu sais, depuis tout à l'heure je cherche la vidéo du baiser entre nos deux tourtereaux mais elle reste introuvable !

« Deux tourtereaux. » Sebastian cherchait à le rendre fou ou quoi ? Mais il ne connaissait pas l'importance de ses paroles aux yeux de Jeff. Il ignorait complètement l'amour du beau blond pour l'Inspecteur. Il ne savait même pas que Jeff était gay.

– Jeff, t'es vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui.

Jeff haussa les épaules. Le brun poursuivit ses recherches et l'Agent retourna devant son rapport.

Comment Nick avait bien pu embrasser cette fille ? Esther était aussi attirante qu'un pot de fleur, à ses yeux. Bon, en même temps, c'était une fille. Mais son caractère capricieux et égocentrique en décourageait plus d'un.

« Ressaisis-toi, Jeff. », se dit-il. « Il faut que tu oublies Nick. Tu n'as vraiment aucune chance avec lui. Il est hétéro et ce n'est pas un simple Agent qui va faire chavirer son cœur. »

– Hey.

Jeff leva la tête. Thad Harwood le regardait. C'était lui aussi un Agent du FBI. Depuis quelques temps déjà ils s'étaient rapprochés, grâce à une affaire qu'ils avaient dû régler en duo. Le garçon brun pas très grand était assis sur le bureau du blond.

– Ça va ?

Jeff acquiesça.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Jeff lui montra le rapport du menton.

– T'es devenu muet, Jeff ? demanda le brun dans un sourire.

– Non. Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

– Tu manges avec moi ?

Jeff envoya sa mèche blonde sur le côté, habitude qu'il avait prise au lycée.

– Pourquoi pas.

– Smythe est là ?

– Ouais.

Thad renifla. Il n'aimait pas trop Sebastian. Il le trouvait arrogant et manipulateur.

– Tant pis. On sera trois.

Jeff ne répondit pas. Thad partit à son bureau. A la pause de midi, Jeff se leva et se dirigea avec tout le monde dans le réfectoire. Il s'installa avec Thad. Sebastian arriva un peu après. Quand il vit Thad, il eut une hésitation mais s'assit quand même avec eux.

– Harwood, le salua-t-il.

– Smythe.

Sebastian croqua dans sa pomme et dit :

– Vous avez des nouvelles affaires ?

– Nan. Puis, de toute façon, tout ce qu'on a, c'est nul. Que des petites affaires insignifiantes. J'aimerais tant être dans l'équipe d'Esther. Eux, au moins, ils font des trucs intéressants.

Thad approuva.

* * *

Après la pause, Jeff termina son rapport et, ne trouvant rien à faire, alla voir Thad qui jouait avec son téléphone.

– Salut, Thad.

– Hey ! fit celui-ci, content de le voir.

Jeff s'assit sur son bureau.

– Hum, Jeff, est-ce que tu accepterais de…

Jeff attendit patiemment la suite.

– … d'aller au cinéma avec moi, ce soir ?

– Euh, ouais, pourquoi pas ? Je vais prévenir Sebastian, et…

– Non. Je veux dire, toi et moi, seuls.

Jeff ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Il regarda aux alentours pour voir si personne ne les avait entendus.

– Tu veux dire… en amis ?

– Oui, oui, bien sûr ! se rattrapa Thad.

– Ah, ben, d'accord !

Thad sourit, heureux.

– On dit 19:30 ?

– Ok.

Jeff regarda attentivement Thad. Celui-ci venait de baisser la tête et souriait encore. Jeff connaissait ce regard. Il avait le même regard quand Nick lui faisait des compliments.

« Non… Thad ne peut pas… Il n'est pas… Thad ne serait quand même pas amoureux de moi ? » Jeff était assez perturbé mais ne dit rien au garçon brun.

* * *

Le soir arriva. Jeff se rendit devant le cinéma. Thad était déjà là. Il l'attendait, visiblement. Jeff sourit à son ami. Thad lui dit :

– Salut ! Alors, euh, tu veux regarder quoi comme film ?

Jeff haussa les épaules.

– Tu peux choisir.

Thad eut un sourire en coin. Ils allèrent voir un film romantique.

« Ah bon ? Thad aime ce genre de film ? »

Ils s'assirent et la lumière s'éteignit. Jeff surprit quelques fois la tête de Thad se tourner vers lui pour l'observer.

« Attends, je rêve ou Thad me mate ? »

Jeff avait bien vu que le brun s'était retenu pour ne pas lui prendre la main quand le héros avait embrassé celle qu'il aimait. Jeff avait vu la main de Thad se lever, effleurer la sienne puis retomber sur ses jambes. Le blond avait fait semblant de ne rien voir. Quand ils sortirent, les deux hommes se baladèrent dans la ville.

– Jeff ?

– Mmh ?

– Est-ce que tu… es gay ?

Jeff ne savait pas du tout quoi dire.

– Oui.

Thad sourit.

– Moi, aussi, avoua-t-il.

« Ça, je sais. », songea le blond.

Ils s'assirent sur un banc. De la buée sortait de leur bouche, vu le temps glacial qu'il faisait. Thad se tourna vers Jeff.

– Est-ce que tu sors avec Sebastian ?

– Hein ? Non, pourquoi ?

– Vous avez l'air si proches… Il est si protecteur avec toi… Tu parles de lui comme s'il n'y avait aucun secret entre vous deux…

– Thad, on est des meilleurs amis. Les meilleurs amis se disent tout.

« … ou presque. », se retint-il de rajouter.

Thad hocha lentement la tête. Il demanda alors :

– Tu as quelqu'un ?

– Quoi ?

– Dans ta vie, il y a quelqu'un ?

« Oui. »

– Non.

Le brun acquiesça. Jeff regardait l'horizon, les yeux plissés. Que pouvait faire Nick ? Jeff priait pour qu'il ne soit pas revenu vers Esther. Peut-être était-il de nouveau désespéré ? Oui, mais pourquoi avait-il été désespéré, la première fois ?

Jeff sentit la main de Thad se poser sur sa joue. Le brun se pencha vers lui. Jeff sentit les lèvres chaudes du garçon s'écraser contre les siennes. Même si ce contact était doux et très romantique, Jeff ne l'apprécia pas. Parce que la seule personne qui avait le droit de faire ça, à ses yeux, c'était Nick. Et Thad n'était pas Nick. Jeff baissa la tête, tout en se décollant de son ami. Leurs fronts se touchaient. Thad sourit et murmura :

– Je t'aime, Jeff…

Jeff ne répondit pas. Thad prit le menton de l'Agent dans sa main et ils échangèrent un second baiser, plus passionné. Jeff mit sa main sur la poitrine de Thad et le repoussa gentiment.

– Thad.

– Oui ? souffla son ami.

– Je ne peux pas faire ça.

– Pourquoi ?

– J'en aime un autre.

Thad ne réagit pas. Puis il appuya son dos contre le dossier du banc.

– Je suis désolé, Jeff, je pensais que tu…

– Ecoute, Thad, je t'aime… mais pas comme ça. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

– Oui, murmura-t-il.

– On restera amis, ça c'est sûr, mais on ne sera jamais rien de plus.

Au bout d'un moment, Thad demanda :

– Tu n'oublieras pas, hein ?

– Oublier quoi ?

– Ça.

Thad, pour la troisième et dernière fois, embrassa Jeff. Le beau blond se laissa faire parce qu'il savait que c'était important pour le brun. Quelques secondes plus tard, Thad se retira. Il sourit faiblement.

– Viens, on rentre, chuchota-t-il.

Chacun de leur côté, ils rentrèrent chez eux. Jeff s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormit rapidement.

* * *

Le lendemain, quand le blond arriva au FBI, Thad était là. Il ne regarda même pas Jeff quand celui-ci lui sourit.

« Est-ce qu'il m'ignore ? »

Vers 11:00, Jeff décida d'en avoir le cœur net.

– Thad ?

Le brun se retourna. Quand il vit Jeff, il se pinça les lèvres et baissa les yeux.

– Est-ce que tu m'ignores ?

– Non.

Jeff fit lever la tête du garçon.

– Réponds-moi franchement.

– Ecoute, Jeff. Je sais qu'on ne pourra jamais être ensemble et ça me tue. Ça me tue parce que quand je pense à toi il y a l'image de cet autre homme. L'homme que tu aimes. Ça me rend fou de t'imaginer avec lui.

– Oui, sauf que je ne serai jamais avec lui.

Une lumière éclaira les yeux de Thad.

« Mince, j'aurais peut-être pas dû dire ça. Le connaissant, il va se faire des films. »

– Il est hétéro ? voulut-il savoir.

– Inaccessible.

Thad acquiesça, pensif.

– Harwood ? Sterling ?

Jeff sursauta. Cette voix. Cette voix il la connaissait trop bien. Il se retourna très lentement. Nick les regardait. Il vit le visage de Jeff à quelques centimètres de celui de Thad. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

– Oh, bonjour, monsieur, dit Thad.

– Vous pourriez m'expliquer ce que vous êtes en train de faire ?

Thad et Jeff rougirent.

– On était en train de discuter…, avoua Jeff.

Le regard perçant de Nick croisa celui, vert, de Jeff.

– Ah oui ? fit leur supérieur, peu convaincu.

Ni Thad ni Jeff n'osèrent répondre.

– Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes si loin de votre bureau, Sterling ?

– Euh, je n'ai… je n'ai rien à faire… Je n'ai pas de dossier à remplir, ou d'affaire…

Nick lui sourit. Jeff crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter.

– Ça ne vous dérange pas de venir dans mon bureau, alors ?

– Euh, non…

« Si ça me dérange ? Mais au contraire ! »

– Venez.

Jeff se leva. Nick mit la main dans le dos bu blond. Jeff fut parcourut par un frisson de bonheur. L'Inspecteur se tourna vers Thad :

– Harwood, trouvez-vous une occupation.

– Oui, monsieur.

Nick ferma la porte de son bureau. Il autorisa Jeff à s'asseoir. Quant à lui, il s'appuya sur son bureau avec ses mains.

– Sterling ?

– Euh, oui ?

– Je pense qu'il est temps.

– Temps de quoi ?

– Vous faîtes du bon travail. Je vous propose quelque chose : faîtes une affaire. Je veux dire, pas le genre d'affaire de première classe dont vous avez l'habitude d'hériter, mais une affaire plus consistante. Je sais que vous en êtes capable.

Jeff fronça légèrement les sourcils.

– Vous voulez dire, une affaire avec des criminels et d'autres choses comme ça ?

Nick lui sourit et hocha la tête. Jeff fut tout excité. Il remercia son supérieur.

– Sterling, j'espère que vous allez me rendre fier. Je suis sûr que vous ne me décevrez pas.

Jeff acquiesça. Nick lui faisait confiance ! Quelqu'un entra alors sans y être invité. Le brun leva les yeux au ciel.

– Esther ? On ne vous a pas appris à frapper avant d'entrer ?

– Nick, l'enregistrement vidéo, je ne l'ai plus !

L'Inspecteur perdit instantanément son sourire séducteur. Il devint pâle.

– Quoi ? Non, c'est impossible…

– On l'aurait volé ?

Jeff savait de quoi ils parlaient. L'enregistrement de leur baiser avait été volé. Il n'y avait qu'un suspect possible : Sebastian.

– Cherchez encore ! Il doit bien être quelque part, ce foutu enregistrement !

– Nick, j'ai fouillé partout.

L'Inspecteur jeta un coup d'œil à Jeff. Le blond le regardait. La blonde partit et Nick dit :

– Sterling, vous pouvez disposer.

– Bien, monsieur.

Jeff courut dans la pièce où se trouvait son meilleur ami.

– Ah, Jeff ! Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé !

Il agita une cassette sous son nez. Il la mit dans l'ordinateur.

– Seb, t'as pas fait ça…

– Fait quoi ?

– Tu as volé cet enregistrement ?

– Oui, et alors ?

– Tu pourrais être renvoyé pour ça !

– Tais-toi, ça commence.

La vidéo débuta. On voyait Nick dans son bureau. Il parlait tout seul.

– Pourquoi ? Pourquoi _lui_ ?

Cette voix faible et triste n'avait rien à voir avec celle, douce et intrépide, que Jeff connaissait. L'Inspecteur prit sa tête dans ses mains. Il sanglota tout seul.

– Waouh, murmura Sebastian. Notre chef c'est une vraie fille, ma parole !

Puis dans la vidéo, la porte s'ouvrit. Esther entra. Nick essuya ses larmes et la fixa.

– Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Esther ?

– Vous… pleurez ?

– Non. Dîtes-moi ce vous voulez.

Esther s'approcha de lui. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule du brun.

– Que se passe-t-il, monsieur ?

– Je… Rien, laissez tomber.

La blonde s'accroupit et serra l'homme contre elle. Il se laissa faire.

– Dîtes-moi tout.

– Non… Je ne peux pas…

– Pourquoi ?

– C'est… personnel.

– Regardez-moi.

Il obéit. Ses yeux marrons embrumés fixèrent la fille.

– Nick. Racontez-moi.

Il secoua lentement la tête.

– Je suis… Je ne peux pas être… C'est impossible… Pourquoi moi ?

Jeff n'y comprenait rien du tout. Pourquoi est-ce que l'Inspecteur ne pouvait-il pas dévoiler son secret ?

– Nick. Vous ne voulez vraiment pas en parler ?

– Non. Ça n'est pas…

Esther et lui se fixèrent longuement. Puis la femme se pencha vers lui. Jeff eut un pincement au cœur. Le brun se laissa embrasser. Quelques secondes plus tard, quand ils se séparèrent, Nick dit :

– Rien, rien du tout… Comment suis-je devenu ça ? Je m'en veux… Il est si… Je ne veux pas… Il… Il… Si vous saviez ce que je ressens…

Personne entre Esther, Jeff ou encore Sebastian ne sut interpréter ses paroles.

– Vous feriez mieux d'y aller, Esther.

– Nick, tu ne dois pas rester seul.

– Pourquoi ça ?

– Tu as besoin de quelqu'un auprès de toi.

Nick eut un regard étrangement illuminé. Mais ce pétillement fut vite remplacé par l'obscurité précédente.

– Non. Je dois être seul. Je dois réfléchir.

– Nick…

– Esther, s'il vous plait. Laissez-moi seul.

– Bien. Nick, il faut d'abord que tu saches que je t'aime et que si tu as besoin de moi, je serai là.

Le garçon hocha la tête puis la blonde partit en l'embrassant sur le front. Quand il fut seul, il s'assit par terre, contre son bureau et pleura, la tête dans ses bras. La bande s'arrêta et l'écran devint noir.

– Génial ! s'écria Sebastian. Je crois que je vais la garder, la vidéo.

– Non ! répliqua Jeff.

– Pourquoi ?

– Tu dois la remettre dans le bureau d'Esther.

– Comment tu sais qu'elle était là ?

– Seb, discute pas.

Sebastian soupira mais accepta. Jeff retourna à son poste. Nick le guettait. Il s'approcha de lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

– Sterling, j'ai du nouveau pour vous.

Jeff ne réagit pas. Il revoyait l'image de Nick, plié en deux, en pleurs.

– Est-ce que tout va bien ?

– Oui, oui…

Nick lui tendit une feuille.

– Vous vous occuperez de ce cas, accompagné par Esther, David, Wes, Trent et moi-même. Je veux vous avoir à l'œil.

Jeff se sentit un peu gêné.

– D'accord, monsieur.

– Venez.

Nick lui prit le poignet. Jeff trembla de plaisir et se laissa entrainer par son supérieur dans une salle de réunion.

* * *

**Alors, comment vous avez trouvé ce premier chapitre ?**

**Si vous voulez partager vos impressions sur ma fiction (ce qui me ferait le plus grand plaisir) c'est dans le carré juste au-dessous, là où il y a écrit « Type your review here » (pour ceux qui n'ont toujours pas compris, c'est là que vous êtes sensés écrire ce que vous pensez du chapitre. Mais je ne vous oblige à rien ! xD)**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Bonsoir ! (Oui, je sais, je suis en retard mais bon avec le lycée et tout.. Désolée) Merci à tous pour les reviews, ça me fait plaisir comme toujours. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :)**

**juju.15 :** **Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite !**

* * *

CHAPITRE 2

**Jeff**

Un asiatique, un gars un peu costaud, et un homme grand et noir étaient déjà là, avec Esther. Elle jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à Nick. Elle haussa un sourcil quand elle vit Jeff.

– Vous vous êtes trompé de chemin, Sterling ?

Jeff réprima une réplique cinglante.

– Esther, Jeff va faire partie de l'affaire.

Elle parut choquée.

– Ce garçon n'a aucune expérience.

– Esther, laissez-lui le temps d'apprendre.

La blonde soupira.

– Moi, c'est Trent, se présenta l'un deux.

– Je suis Wes, poursuivit l'asiatique.

– Salut, je m'appelle David, dit le noir.

– Enchanté de travailler avec vous.

– Bon, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, on peut peut-être se mettre au boulot ?

– Esther, soupira Nick. Calmez-vous, il n'y a pas mort d'homme.

Wes, David et Trent rirent.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? » se demanda Jeff.

– Si, il y a un mort ! dit-elle. Il s'appelle Jamal Krygs et on doit trouver son meurtrier !

Nick leva les yeux au ciel et invita tout le monde à s'asseoir.

– Alors, ce gars travaillait dans une banque… Il était célibataire et sans enfant, informa Wes.

– Rendons-nous sur le lieu du crime, coupa Esther, tranchante.

Nick la fusilla du regard.

– C'est moi qui donne les ordres, ici.

– Et qu'est-ce que t'attends ?

L'Inspecteur soupira et fit signe aux autres de le suivre. Il mit sa main dans le dos de Jeff et le conduisit jusqu'à la porte du bâtiment.

– Installez-vous près de Trent, lui chuchota son supérieur.

Jeff obéit. L'homme aux cheveux châtains lui sourit gentiment. David et Wes chargeaient le matériel dans le coffre. Puis ils montèrent eux aussi à l'arrière du 4x4. Esther se tenait près de Nick qui conduisait.

– Alors, c'est ta première affaire importante ? voulut savoir David.

– Oui…, fit le blond d'une petite voix.

– Tu vas voir, tu vas adorer.

Jeff se contenta de hocher la tête. Puis il reporta son attention sur la route. Ils arrivèrent bientôt. Il y avait déjà la police locale sur le terrain. Ils descendirent tous les six de voiture. Un policier se dirigea vers eux pour les repousser. Jeff regarda Nick sortir une insigne de sa poche et dire, comme il devait en avoir l'habitude :

– Duval, du FBI.

– Allez-y, je vous en prie.

Nick fit un signe de tête à ses co-équipiers et tous le suivirent. Ils découvrirent le corps, qui venait d'être retiré de terre. Jeff contempla le mort. Nick discuta avec le chef de la police et avec quelques médecins légistes. Il revint.

– Il a été étranglé. D'après les médecins légistes, il doit être mort depuis quelques heures. Une jeune femme a trouvé le corps.

Esther répliqua :

– Il la connaissait ?

– On ne sait pas encore.

La blonde hocha la tête et dit :

– Wes, David, allez interroger la fille.

– Pour la deuxième fois, Esther, c'est moi qui prends les décisions.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Jeff plissa les yeux. Comment Nick pouvait-il la supporter ? Comment avait-il pu l'embrasser ?

– Wes, allez chercher des infos auprès de la fille. David, faites des recherches sur elle et le lien avec la victime. Trent, vous vous chargez des dépositions que feront les témoins potentiels. Et Esther, vous allez fouiller son appart'.

Tout le monde partit. Jeff resta planté là, sans savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Nick lui sourit. Le blond faillit rougir mais tint bon.

– Jeff, vous, vous venez avec moi.

Le garçon ne se fit pas prier et suivit le brun. Il l'emmena dans la voiture. Pendant qu'ils roulaient, Nick lui dit :

– Alors, ça vous plaît ?

– Euh, oui. C'est mieux que ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire.

Nick sourit.

– Où est-ce qu'on va ?

– On va voir les résultats des analyses.

Comme Jeff ne comprenait pas, Nick expliqua :

– Les analyses des empreintes sur le corps, les trucs du genre.

– Aah !

Nick recommença à sourire.

– Je suis sûr que vous vous y ferez vite, à ce genre d'affaires.

Un moment après, il demanda :

– Vous vous êtes déjà servi d'une arme ?

– Oui. Mais il y a très longtemps. Deux ou trois ans. Peut-être plus.

– Pour aujourd'hui, vous n'en n'aurez pas besoin, lui assura son supérieur. Cette affaire ne s'avère pas très grave.

Les jambes de Jeff tapotaient légèrement le sol de la voiture. Nick le remarqua et s'enquit :

– Quelque chose ne va pas, Sterling ?

– Euh, je me demandais juste… Pourquoi moi ?

– Comment ça ? dit le brun, perdant tout d'un coup son sourire charmant et adoptant un regard anxieux.

– Je veux dire, pourquoi vous m'avez choisi moi pour vous accompagner dans ce crime ?

Nick déglutit. Il prit un air innocent :

– Je me suis dit que votre heure avait sonné. Que vous aviez le droit de connaître le vrai boulot d'Agent.

Le blondinet acquiesça. Il leva les yeux vers l'Inspecteur. Le brun regardait la route, pensif. Alors, Jeff repensa à la vidéo. Celle où l'homme pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Cet homme-là ne ressemblait en rien avec celui qu'il avait sous les yeux, fier et puissant. Comment un homme sentimental et désespéré pouvait se cacher au fond de Nick ?

Ils arrivèrent devant un grand bâtiment. C'était un laboratoire. Nick montra son insigne au garde qui les laissa passer. Les murs étaient tous blancs. Jeff trouva ça un peu triste. Un légiste leur donna les résultats. Nick les contempla longuement.

– Ouais. Merci beaucoup.

Il fit un signe de tête au médecin et, suivi par Jeff, il partit vers la voiture.

– Apparemment, il y avait du maquillage sur sa joue. Du rouge à lèvres.

– Mais il n'était pas célibataire ?

Nick tourna la tête vers lui, les sourcils haussés.

– J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

– Non, non. Au contraire. Vous êtes très doué. Très doué, même.

Jeff devint rouge pivoine.

– Donc, cet homme venait de voir une femme, et on peut en conclure que-

Son téléphone vibra. Nick appuya sur la touche haut-parleur.

– Allô, chef ?

– Oui, David ?

– Devinez ce qu'on a trouvé sur la fille et Jamal !

– Elle avait un rendez-vous avec Jamal et c'est son rouge à lèvres qu'on a trouvé sur la victime, murmura Jeff, si bas que seul Nick put l'entendre.

L'Inspecteur se tourna vers lui mais ne dit rien. David poursuivit :

– Sur le téléphone de la victime, il y avait des messages indiquant qu'il avait rendez-vous avec cette fille, une certaine Dalyla. Et elle s'appelle exactement comme la fille qui a trouvé le corps ! Ils ont diné chez lui, d'après Esther : il y a encore des assiettes sales dans le lavabo.

– Ok, David. Merci. Dîtes à Trent de le noter dans le rapport.

– Bien, monsieur.

Nick raccrocha. Il reporta son attention sur Jeff et dit, impressionné :

– Vous avez une excellente capacité de déduction, Sterling.

Jeff rougit de plus en plus.

– M-Merci, monsieur, balbutia-t-il.

Nick lui sourit en retour. Ils arrivèrent au bâtiment du FBI. Thad le regarda entrer, confus. Jeff lui fit signe qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard. Nick rejoignit Trent.

– Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

– On a deux suspects. La fille, Dalyla, elle dinait avec lui la veille du meurtre. Et la sœur, en rivalité avec lui depuis quelques années déjà.

– Ils ont eu des contacts récemment ?

– Oui, sa sœur a téléphoné pour avoir des nouvelles il y a une semaine.

Nick hocha pensivement la tête. Jeff le contempla discrètement.

– Wes et David interrogent Dalyla. Esther est encore dans l'appartement avec deux de nos hommes.

– Parfait. Vous pourrez me retranscrire l'interrogatoire ?

– A vos ordres, patron.

Nick le gratifia d'un sourire et emmena Jeff en lui prenant le bras.

* * *

Plus tard, vers la fin de la journée, Jeff, un peu épuisé, retourna à son bureau. Thad l'attendait.

– Jeff ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

– Oh, rien. Duval m'a proposé de suivre une affaire avec lui et les autres.

– Félicitations !

– Merci, Thad.

Le jeune homme brun le couva d'un regard protecteur.

– Salut, vous deux.

Ils se retournèrent. Sebastian, les bras croisés et le sourire aux lèvres, les regardait, légèrement amusé.

– Oh, salut, Seb ! dit joyeusement Jeff.

– Bonjour, fit simplement Thad.

– Je ne t'ai pas vu, aujourd'hui, Jeffy.

Thad plissa le nez. Il n'approuvait guère que Sebastian l'appelle Jeffy. Ça n'échappa pas au grand brun.

– T'es jaloux ? Tu veux que je t'appelle, Thady, c'est ça ? demanda Sebastian, comme s'il parlait à un enfant de cinq ans.

Thad lui jeta un regard noir. Jeff regarda son ami en biais puis chuchota à Sebastian :

– Est-ce que tu es allé remettre la vidéo à sa place, Seb ?

– Oui, oui, t'inquiète pas. C'était facile, Esther était absente toute la journée. Elle devait sûrement être très occupée avec son Nicky…

Jeff se retint de répliquer quelque chose de peu aimable.

– Je vous dérange, peut-être ? marmonna Thad.

Sebastian soupira et partit. Jeff en fit autant. Arrivé chez lui, il s'allongea sur son lit et sourit. Il avait eut ce qu'il voulait depuis longtemps. Suivre une affaire avec l'homme de ses rêves. Nick Duval. Peut-être que, en fin de compte, ils pourraient vraiment être ensemble ?

« Ok, Jeff, arrête de te faire des films… »

Il s'endormit vite, bercé par des rêves d'adolescent.

* * *

Il se leva en vitesse. Il avait si hâte de revoir Nick ! Il voulait tellement que l'Inspecteur recommence à mettre sa main dans son dos, à lui sourire et à lui dire des mots gentils.

– Bonjour, Sterling ! lui murmura gaiement Duval tandis que Jeff entrait dans le bâtiment, en même temps que lui.

– Oh, bonjour, monsieur, répondit-il, bégayant légèrement.

Jeff ne savait pas trop où aller. Puis il vit Wes. L'asiatique se dirigea vers lui.

– Salut, Jeff ! En forme pour continuer ?

– Oui !

– Tu as feuilleté la retranscription du témoignage de Dalyla ?

– Oui, il est assez étrange… Comment pourrait-elle être le soir chez Krygs et le lendemain chez sa mère puis juste après sur les lieux du crime ?

– Tout à fait ! Bonne déduction. Elle ne nous dit pas tout, cette fille.

– Et la sœur dans tout ça ?

– R.A.S. Elle se trouvait dans un bar, on a des témoins qui l'ont vue. Elle n'est partie que vers 3:00 du matin.

Jeff se sentit tout excité.

– J'adore résoudre ce genre d'affaires !

– Oui, moi aussi. Allez, viens !

Il l'emmena dans la même salle où Jeff l'avait rencontré. Nick, penché sur une feuille, paraissait réfléchir. Esther l'observait d'un œil soucieux, ce qui eut pour effet d'agacer l'Agent Sterling. David et Trent discutaient à propos du témoignage de la sœur de Krygs.

– Ah, tout le monde est là, dit Nick. David, est-ce que, s'il vous plait, vous pourriez nous montrer ce que vous avez trouvé chez Dalyla ?

David sortit un sac en plastique. Il contenait un révolver. Jeff avait froncé presque immédiatement les sourcils. Nick avait remarqué.

– Sterling ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

– Eh bien, je me disais… Krygs a été étranglé, non ?

Nick sourit de toutes ses dents.

– Bravo. C'est ce que je voulais entendre. Donc cette fille a une arme à feu mais ne l'a pas utilisée pour tuer cet homme.

Jeff, un peu plus confiant, dit :

– Ça veut dire qu'elle projetait peut-être de tuer quelqu'un mais que Krygs s'est mis en travers de son chemin ? Alors, vu qu'elle n'avait pas son révolver, elle l'a simplement étranglé ?

– C'est une hypothèse intéressante, Sterling.

Esther était exaspérée.

– Et voilà. Le petit nouveau récolte toutes les bonnes grâces. Et nous, alors ?

Ce « nous » sonnait plus comme un « moi », du point de vue de Jeff. Nick se tourna vers elle.

– Vous auriez pu intervenir. Je ne vous en empêchais pas.

Esther ne dit rien.

– Trent, David, allez interroger de nouveau Dalyla. Demandez-lui ce que faisait ce révolver chez elle. Oh, et en passant, questionnez-la sur ce qu'elle a réellement fait le soir du meurtre, après être partie de chez Krygs. Enfin, en supposant qu'elle soit partie…

Les deux hochèrent la tête et partirent. Esther prit Nick à part. Jeff ne put entendre ce qu'ils disaient car Wes vint vers lui pour discuter.

– Franchement, tu es très doué, Jeff.

– Oh, merci, Wes…

L'asiatique lui sourit. Nick s'arrêta de parler avec Esther pour donner ses ordres.

– Wes, Esther, allez assister à l'interrogatoire. J'ai besoin que vous notiez la moindre des réactions de la suspect.

– Ok.

– Ça marche, dit-elle.

Ils partirent. Nick planta son regard dans celui du blond.

– Sterling, vous m'impressionnez de plus en plus.

Jeff baissa les yeux et rougit. Nick le remarqua mais ne dit rien.

– Vous savez, je me demande pourquoi je ne vous ai pas demandé de faire partie de l'équipe plus tôt.

– Vous… Vous voulez dire que je fais vraiment partie de l'équipe ?

– Bien sûr. Avec un peu d'entraînement de tir au pistolet et un peu de pratique, vous deviendrez excellent. J'en suis persuadé.

Jeff devint écarlate. L'Inspecteur le dévisagea pendant plusieurs instants. Jeff sentit son regard sur lui et ne put le soutenir. Il savait que son supérieur réfléchissait intensément. Nick s'aperçut qu'il fixait Jeff depuis trop longtemps alors il se reprit en soupirant.

– On devrait se remettre au travail.

Jeff acquiesça. Le brun se leva. Jeff le regarda s'éloigner de lui.

* * *

Quelques jours passèrent. Et, enfin, Trent et David déclarèrent :

– On la tient !

Jeff ne comprit pas tout de suite. Esther, Wes et Nick parurent un peu plus optimistes, par contre. Le plus grand – David – expliqua :

– Dalyla ! Elle a avoué ! Elle a tout avoué !

– Vous l'avez brusquée, soupira Nick.

– On était bien obligés ! riposta Trent.

Nick hocha la tête et les remercia. Il lut rapidement la déposition de la femme.

– Parfait. On la tient ! Vous avez été géniaux, les gars.

– Merci, m'sieur !

David et Trent se tapèrent dans la main. Wes les gratifia d'un sourire joyeux. Esther eut un air hautain et désintéressé. Jeff partagea leur gaité. Quelques heures plus tard, Nick emmena Jeff voir l'accusée.

– Dalyla ?

– Oui ?

– Je vous arrête pour assassinat. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence. Tout ce que vous direz pourra être retourné contre vous.

Elle sanglota. Jeff essaya de rester impassible. Nick passa les menottes à la jeune fille.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Jeff tapait quelque chose sur son ordinateur, quand on le héla :

– Sterling !

Le blondinet se retourna. Nick s'avança vers lui en lui souriant.

– Euh, oui ?

– Que diriez-vous de faire une partie de basket ?

– Du… basket ?

– Oui. On fait un entrainement de basket par semaine. Pour ressouder l'équipe.

– Oh. Mais… Je ne sais pas jouer au basket…

– Ce n'est pas grave. Regardez, moi, je ne mesure pas plus de 1m70 et j'en fais quand même !

Jeff sourit. C'est vrai que Nick n'était pas bien grand, par rapport à lui.

– Chef ! Venez, s'il vous plait ! appela un Agent.

Nick commença à partir. Il se retourna et demanda, un mince sourire aux lèvres :

– Alors… C'est un oui ?

– Oui ! Oui, bien sûr !

Nick eut un sourire satisfait. Le cœur de Jeff se calma un peu. Nick venait vraiment de lui proposer de faire du basket ? Il ne pouvait pas espérer mieux pour se rapprocher de lui.

Thad arriva à ce moment.

– Salut, Jeff, t'as un moment ?

– Oui. Pourquoi ?

– Ecoute, je sais que ça va te paraître un peu… Hum. Jeff, j'aime quelqu'un. J'ai… réussi à t'oublier, tu vois ?

Jeff sourit. C'était une bonne chose pour le brun.

– Et donc… ?

– Est-ce que tu penses que je devrais lui dire ?

– Ça dépend qui c'est.

Thad leva les yeux. Il regardait quelqu'un derrière Jeff.

– Salut, les choupinoux ! fit la voix de Sebastian.

– Oh, salut, toi.

– Vous vous amusez bien ?

– Ouais, assez.

Sebastian regarda Thad un moment puis se pencha vers Jeff :

– Jeffy, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer… Enfin, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Tu me suis ?

Sebastian lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Thad fronçait les sourcils. Jeff comprit et accepta. Avant de partir, il chuchota au brun :

– Thad, on en parle plus tard ?

– D'accord…

Jeff suivit son ami jusqu'à la pièce qui lui servait de bureau.

– Alors, tu veux me montrer quelle vidéo, cette fois ?

– Regarde ce que j'ai chipé !

Il mit une cassette dans son ordinateur. L'écran s'éclaira. On voyait la salle de sport. David, Trent et Wes jouaient au badminton.

– Les gars ? dit Trent.

– Ouais ?

– Vous en pensez quoi du p'tit nouveau ?

– Quel petit nouveau ? fit David en feignant l'ignorance.

– Jeff Sterling, bien sûr !

Wes et David se regardèrent.

– Ben, commença Wes, il est sympa. A part sa coupe à la Bieber, il est plutôt mignon.

– Wesley Montgomery, serais-tu en train de faire ton coming-out ? plaisanta Trent.

– Je dis juste ce que je pense.

– Moi, je l'aime bien. Puis, il a un vrai instinct d'Agent, avoua David.

– Oui, poursuivit Trent. Il est cool. Vous savez ce qu'Esther en pense ?

Les deux garçons secouèrent la tête.

– Là, c'est le moment que je préfère, glissa Sebastian à son ami.

Trent dit :

– Elle dit que c'est qu'une tapette qui ne sert à rien et qui essaye de "lui voler Nick".

Jeff se mordit la lèvre furieusement. David et Wes étaient choqués. David en oublia de frapper le volant qui lui arriva dans la figure.

– Quoi ?

– Mais comment elle ose dire ça ? dit Wes.

Trent haussa les épaules.

– Cette fille est une vipère égoïste et prétentieuse.

– Jeff n'essaie pas de lui voler Nick ! Ils ne sont même pas ensemble, Esther et lui !

Trent et David regardèrent Wes.

– Donc, élucida Trent, tu penses que Jeff est gay ?

– Ben, non, mais… Enfin, si.

Jeff soupira. Ça se voyait tellement que ça ?

– Vous avez remarqué comment Nick est calme en sa présence ? dit David. Normalement, il n'a pas ce petit sourire comme s'il était au paradis. Il a plutôt tendance à nous gueuler dessus…

– Ce gars lui fait de l'effet, conclut Wes.

David et Trent se regardèrent.

– Nick est cent pour cent hétéro, lui rappela Trent.

Jeff baissa les yeux. Il venait d'entendre ce qu'il avait toujours redouté.

– Ah bon ? Tu l'as déjà vu avec une fille, toi ?

– Tu l'as déjà vu avec un mec, toi ?

Ils ne trouvèrent rien à redire.

– N'empêche que Duval n'est pas dans son état normal, dit Wes.

– C'est bon, Wes, on a compris !

La bande s'arrêta quelques secondes plus tard mais les garçons étaient déjà partis. Sebastian se retourna vers son ami.

– Alors comme ça tu fais de l'effet à Duval ?

– Ben, j'en sais rien…

– T'es gay ?

Jeff acquiesça lentement.

– Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ?

Il haussa les épaules. Sebastian changea de sujet et fit :

– Jeffy, t'es apprécié par tes nouveaux collègues, on dirait !

– Ouais, je vois ça.

Sebastian sourit. Jeff se souvint alors de Thad. Il s'excusa et partit.

– Désolé, Thad.

Le brun le regarda de bas en haut.

– Quoi ?

– Non, rien.

Thad sembla réfléchir.

– Tu… Tu sors avec Sebastian ?

– Non… Je te l'ai déjà dit. Pourquoi tu me redemandes ?

– Ben, il voulait te montrer un truc, et la façon dont il l'a dit…

– Il n'y a rien entre nous.

– Tu es sûr que tu ne sors pas avec ?

– Si je te le dis.

Thad hocha la tête.

– Bon, alors. Raconte-moi tout. Je le connais ?

– Sebastian. J'aime Sebastian.

– Hein ?

– Je suis amoureux de Sebastian.

Jeff haussa ses sourcils.

– Tu… Vraiment ?

– Oui, souffla-t-il en baissant les yeux.

– Mais… Comment ?

– Ben, il me… Enfin, il est si…

Thad ne trouva pas ses mots. Jeff posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

– T'inquiète pas.

– Jeff ?

– Oui ?

– Est-ce que tu penses que… que je devrais lui dire ?

Jeff se pinça les lèvres.

– Je… Je ne sais pas. Tu sais, Seb est quelqu'un de pas très… romantique. Il enchaine petite amie sur petite amie et c'est souvent des coups d'un soir…

– Il est hétéro ?

– Je… crois.

Thad baissa les yeux.

– Ecoute, Thad, Sebastian il est pas pour toi.

– Mais je l'aime !

– Oublie. La seule chose que tu risques d'avoir avec lui, c'est un cœur brisé.

Thad croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Jeff attendit une réponse de sa part.

– Jeff, est-ce que tu as aimé ?

– Aimer quoi ?

– Quand…

Il regarda aux alentours et baissa la voix :

– Quand on s'est embrassés.

– Oui. Mais j'aime quelqu'un d'autre, tu le sais bien.

– Oui, murmura-t-il. Réponds-moi franchement, Jeff. Est-ce que j'ai une chance avec Sebastian ? Même minuscule.

Jeff se mordit la lèvre.

– Thad…

– J'en ai pas, c'est ça ? Dis-le tout de suite.

– Thad, il t'aime bien mais pas assez je pense. Ce n'est même pas sûr qu'il soit gay. Et il a horreur des relations exclusives.

– Jeff, j'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service.

– Lequel ?

– Parle de moi à Sebastian. Demande-lui discrètement ce qu'il pense de moi, tout ça.

– D'accord. J'essayerai.

– Merci, vraiment. Tu es un bon ami, Jeff.

Le blond sourit simplement. Il allait partir quand le brun l'attrapa par le bras.

– Jeff ? Pourquoi… Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas repoussé plus tôt quand je t'ai embrassé ?

– Je… Je savais que c'était important pour toi… Je voulais te faire plaisir…

Thad hocha la tête.

– Merci de t'être laissé faire. J'ai apprécié.

Jeff acquiesça.

* * *

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Allez, des petites reviews please :)**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Oui, je suis encore en retard. Je sais. Bref. J'espère que vous apprécierez celui-là ! Moi j'ai adoré l'écrire *.***

**Guest :**** Merci pour la review, j'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre :)**

* * *

CHAPITRE 3

**Jeff**

– Là, Wes ! s'exclama David. Là !

Il attrapa la balle que Wesley venait de lui envoyer et se dirigea vers le panier. Le noir marqua. Jeff fit la remise en jeu en passant la balle à Esther. La jeune fille n'attrapa pas la balle. Elle croisa les bras.

– Vous auriez pu la lancer sur moi, Sterling.

– Mais, je…

Nick soupira.

– Esther. Arrêtez.

Elle lui lança un regard plein d'éclairs. Pendant ce temps, Trent avait couru jusqu'au panier et avait marqué. Nick soupira de nouveau. Il engagea en faisant la passe à Esther. Celle-ci dribla puis la donna à Jeff. Le blond marqua. Nick le gratifia d'un sourire éblouissant.

Ils firent une courte pause pour boire et se reposer un petit peu.

– Tu joues bien ! lui dit Trent.

– Oh, merci. Mais je ne suis pas aussi bon que vous !

– Tu verras, tu nous battras les doigts dans le nez, dans quelques mois ! dit David.

Nick, s'épongeant le front avec une serviette, regarda un moment Jeff. Le blond croisa son regard et ils restèrent là un instant, les yeux dans les yeux. Nick baissa les yeux le premier. Il prit une bouteille d'eau et la vida à moitié. Le jeu reprit.

A un moment donné, Nick fit la passe à Jeff mais Esther se jeta sur le ballon. Elle percuta Jeff de plein fouet et l'envoya au sol. Sa tête frappa violemment le sol.

– Aïe…, murmura-t-il en posant une main sur son crâne endoloris.

Nick se précipita vers lui.

– Est-ce que ça va ?

– Oui, je crois…

Nick le prit par la main pour l'aider à se relever. Quand il fut sur pied, le blond baissa les yeux vers Nick – Jeff avait environ une tête de plus que lui – et l'Inspecteur sourit faiblement.

– Esther, vous auriez pu lui faire mal ! la réprimanda Nick, en colère.

Elle haussa les épaules, indifférente.

– Il avait qu'à pas être au milieu.

Le match reprit. En tout, Jeff mit une demi-douzaine de paniers et fit gagner son équipe.

– Vous vous êtes vraiment bien débrouillé, le complimenta Nick dans un murmure alors qu'ils allaient dans les vestiaires du FBI.

– Merci…

Jeff crut apercevoir son supérieur lui faire un clin d'œil.

« J'ai dû rêver. », soupira le blondinet.

Les garçons prirent une douche rapide. Evidemment, Jeff ne put s'empêcher de jeter quelques regards en coin à Nick.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau… », pensa-t-il.

Jeff rentra chez lui le soir. Le lendemain matin, le blond s'installa à son bureau et commença un rapport.

– Sterling ? Je peux vous voir en privé ?

Jeff leva les yeux. Nick, les bras appuyés sur le bureau, le fixait.

– Euh, oui…

Nick le mena jusqu'à son bureau. Duval s'assit sur son bureau et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

– On devrait se faire une mission, rien que tous les deux.

Jeff ouvrit la bouche, ne sachant que répondre. L'Inspecteur fronça les sourcils.

– Vous ne voulez pas ?

– Si, si ! Mais, je ne pensais pas que vous…

– Que je ?

– Ben, que vous voudriez vous occuper d'une affaire avec moi.

Nick rit. Jeff baissa les yeux en rougissant.

– Alors, vous acceptez ?

– Oui, bien sûr ! s'empressa de dire le blond.

– Parfait. Je vous tiens au courant.

Jeff acquiesça. Il sortit. Il était si excité ! Il allait faire une affaire rien qu'avec Nick ! Le blondinet essaya de ne pas sourire mais ne put s'en empêcher.

– Hey, Beau Gosse !

Jeff se retourna. Sebastian, appuyé contre un mur, lui souriait de toutes ses dents.

– Oui ?

– On se voit ce soir ?

– Euh… Ouais, pourquoi pas.

– Cool. Je te prends à la sortie.

Jeff hocha la tête. Il se dit que c'était une bonne occasion de lui parler de Thad.

* * *

– Alors, ça te plait la cour des grands ?

– Ouais, ils sont super sympas avec moi. Enfin, à part Esther.

Sebastian s'arrêta de marcher et s'assit sur un banc. Jeff fit de même.

– Dis, Seb ?

– Mmh ?

– T'en penses quoi de… Thad ?

Sebastian lui lança un regard douteux.

– Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Jeff ne dit rien. Sebastian poursuivit :

– T'es amoureux, c'est ça ?

– Non, non !

Le brun acquiesça lentement.

– Réponds, Seb.

– Ben… En vérité, même si j'ai l'air de le détester, je l'aime bien. Il est gentil. Et mignon, aussi.

Jeff haussa un sourcil.

– Tu le trouves mignon ? s'étonna-t-il.

– Ben ouais.

Jeff pencha la tête sur le côté.

– Oooh, t'inquiète pas, mon Jeffy chéri, toi aussi je te trouve mignon.

Ils rirent. Sebastian s'arrêta le premier et fixa étrangement son ami. Le blondinet le considéra sans comprendre.

– Tu sais, Jeff, je… Je suis perdu.

– Tu es perdu ?

Le grand brun balbutia quelques mots :

– Je… Je me cherche, Jeff. Depuis quelques temps, je ne sais plus du tout qui je suis… Je ne sais pas ce que je veux.

– Je ne comprends pas.

– Jeff, je crois que je suis gay. Mais, je ne… Je ne veux pas me l'avouer. Je ne peux pas l'assumer.

Le blond regarda Sebastian quelques instants sans parler.

– La dernière fois que j'ai couché avec une fille, je n'ai… Je n'ai absolument rien ressenti. Et je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Mais quand j'ai commencé à voir les autres gars du FBI comme… comme je voyais les filles avant, je me suis inquiété.

Jeff posa une main sur celle du brun.

– Je ne sais pas du tout ce que je suis. Tu crois que je suis gay ?

– Ça, c'est à toi de le découvrir.

Sebastian, qui avait déjà largement perdu toute sa fierté, regarda piteusement son ami.

– Tu… Tu veux bien me rendre un service ?

– Bien sûr.

– Promets-moi de ne pas mal le prendre…

– De quoi ?

– C'est juste… pour être fixé. Ça ne veut rien dire, d'accord ?

– Où tu veux en venir ?

Sebastian inspira et posa délicatement sa main sur la joue du blond. Il se pencha vers lui et brisa l'espace qui séparait leurs lèvres. La bouche de Sebastian était plus fine que celle de Thad. Même si le brun avait été doux avec Jeff, Sebastian embrassait beaucoup mieux. Evidemment, il avait énormément d'expérience. Jeff sentit la langue du brun se presser contre ses lèvres closes. Jeff entrouvrit la bouche pour laisser leurs deux langues s'entremêler. Quand, enfin, ils se décollèrent l'un de l'autre, Sebastian se sourit à lui-même.

– Ouais, murmura-t-il.

Jeff passa ses doigts sur sa bouche, pensif.

– Ouais, je suis gay, dit le brun. Merci, Jeff.

– Si ça a pu t'aider, j'en suis ravi.

Sebastian lui prit la main. Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes. Le cœur de Jeff se pinça quand le plus grand se repencha une deuxième fois vers lui. Le blond mit une main sur la poitrine du brun.

– Non, arrête.

– Pourquoi ?

– Je peux pas faire ça à Thad.

Le brun lui lâcha aussitôt la main.

– Tu sors avec lui ? Tu sors avec lui et tu m'as laissé t'embrasser ?

– Non, je ne sors pas avec Thad… Il… Il est amoureux de toi, Seb.

Le garçon fixa le sol quelques secondes puis releva la tête.

– Je ne te remercierai jamais assez.

– Pourquoi ?

– Je crois que je l'aime aussi… Je lui demanderai demain d'être mon petit ami.

Jeff sourit de toutes ses dents. Il avait réussi à unir ses deux amis. Mais au prix de son "baiser de virginité".

* * *

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'il entrait dans le bâtiment, Jeff sourit quand il vit Thad sauter dans les bras de Sebastian puis l'embrasser. Il y eut quelques regards surpris parmi les Agents, mais personne ne fit de remarque. Le blond s'approcha d'eux.

– Coucou, les gars.

Thad le prit dans ses bras.

– Oh, merci, merci, merci ! Je t'adore, Jeff ! Si tu savais comme je t'aime !

Jeff sourit de nouveau. Sebastian lui adressa un clin d'œil. Pendant que le petit brun avait le dos tourné à son petit ami, celui-ci forma ces mots sur ses lèvres, tout en mettant son doigt sur sa bouche :

« Pas un mot pour hier soir. »

Jeff hocha la tête.

– Hum. Sterling ?

Le blondinet se retourna. Nick, visiblement gêné de troubler le moment, attendait un peu plus loin.

– Oh, j'y vais, les gars… Oui, monsieur ?

– Venez avec moi.

Il mit une main dans son dos et l'emmena à son bureau. Nick donna un dossier au blond.

– « Un homme de 36 ans soupçonné d'avoir tué son petit frère de 18 ans » ?

Jeff leva les yeux et acquiesça.

– Il a toujours une arme sur lui, d'après le début du rapport. Et il y a deux ou trois preuves qu'il l'a tué. On va commencer doucement, tous les deux, ça vous va ?

Jeff sourit. Oui, ça lui allait.

– Suivez-moi.

Il l'amena dans la salle de réunion.

– Je suggère qu'on s'entraine un peu, aujourd'hui.

– C'est-à-dire ? On va encore faire du basket ?

– Non, dit-il en riant. On va s'entrainer à tirer au pistolet. Vous avez déjà essayé ?

– Oui, oui. Mais il y a plusieurs années.

– C'est pas grave. Je vous réapprendrai.

– Merci.

– Pas de quoi.

L'Inspecteur inspira.

– Bon. Quand vous serez prêt, on ira chez cet homme et on fouillera sa maison. Comme il n'est pas d'accord, il va falloir y aller en douce. Est-ce que c'est bon ?

– Bien sûr.

– Ok. Alors, allons voir comment vont ces chers révolvers…

Jeff sourit à peine, trop concentré sur le bonheur que lui procurait la main du brun sur son bras gauche.

La salle d'entrainement était vaste mais vide. Personne n'y était.

– Nous sommes seuls ?

– Oui, tant mieux !

Jeff préférait aussi que personne ne les dérange. Nick ouvrit une armoire. Il sortit un pistolet qu'il tendit au blond.

– Voilà pour vous. A vue de nez, c'est ça qui vous va le mieux.

Nick attrapa lui aussi un révolver. Il installa les cibles. Ils commencèrent avec la plus simple. Jeff la rata. Nick l'encouragea à recommencer. Au bout du quatrième essai, le blond toucha le centre de la cible.

– Bravo !

– Merci, répondit-il, rougissant.

– D'un peu plus loin, maintenant.

Jeff se recula de deux ou trois pas. Il ne réussit pas à tirer sur la cible.

– Attendez. Je vais vous montrer comment faire.

Il se plaça au même endroit que lui et tira. La balle toucha la cible dans le mille. Jeff fut très impressionné.

– A vous, maintenant.

Jeff retenta. Mais ce fut un échec. Nick se mit alors derrière le blond et couvrit la main qui tenait le pistolet. L'Inspecteur lui prit la taille de sa main libre. Jeff crut défaillir. C'était si bon de sentir son supérieur si proche de lui… Nick tendit leurs deux bras. Il appuya son menton sur l'épaule du plus grand. Jeff arrêta de respirer pendant quelques secondes.

– Doucement…, murmura Nick qui sentait que le blond était stressé. On se calme…

Jeff soupira et ferma les yeux. Il attendit que Nick appuie sur la détente mais le brun ne faisait rien. Jeff sentit le souffle chaud de son supérieur dans son cou.

– Euh… Monsieur ? Que… Qu'est-ce qu'on attend, exactement ?

– On attend que vous soyez totalement détendu.

Jeff essaya de relâcher ses muscles mais il était bien trop excité par la proximité de Nick. Le blondinet frissonna quand il sentit les lèvres du brun effleurer son cou puis sa mâchoire.

– Ça y est, dit l'Inspecteur, je crois que vous êtes prêt.

Jeff hocha lentement la tête. Les cheveux de Nick effleurèrent la joue du blond. L'Inspecteur appuya sur la gâchette. La balle atteignit la cible dans le mille. Jeff et Nick se sourirent.

– Vous voyez que vous pouvez le faire.

Jeff baissa les yeux en rougissant.

– Essayez de nouveau seul.

Nick se détacha du blond, à la grande déception de l'Agent. Jeff visa, s'appliqua puis tira. La balle toucha la cible.

– C'est très bien.

– Merci.

Ils s'entrainèrent encore un moment puis ils rentrèrent chez eux.

* * *

Quand Jeff arriva au FBI, il fut surpris de ne pas voir Thad. D'habitude, il arrivait toujours en avance. Il s'assit à son bureau. Nick lui sourit en venant le voir.

– Vous venez ?

– Euh, oui, bien sûr.

Il jeta un dernier regard vers le bureau vide de Thad. Nick sembla le remarquer et rit.

– Vous cherchez Harwood ?

– Oui… Il est malade ?

Nick pencha la tête sur le côté.

– Vous voulez vraiment savoir ?

Jeff ne comprit pas.

– Venez !

Nick lui prit la main et l'emmena devant la porte du bureau de Sebastian.

– Mais qu'est-ce que-

– Chut…, murmura l'Inspecteur. Ecoutez.

Jeff approcha son oreille de la porte. Il entendit des gémissements et Thad qui murmurait le prénom de son petit ami et inversement.

– Oh. Ils sont vraiment en train de faire ça _ici _?

– Oui. On ne peut pas leur en vouloir.

Jeff regarda Nick sans trop comprendre. Le brun et lui s'éloignèrent de la porte.

– Sterling, on ira dans la maison de l'homme cet après-midi, d'accord ? Je pense que vous êtes prêt.

– Ok.

Nick sourit malicieusement.

– J'ai hâte d'y être.

« Je rêve ou… il flirt avec moi ? Non, reprends-toi, Jeff, tu te fais des films. »

Les deux hommes s'entrainèrent encore un peu et planifièrent leur entrée dans la maison du suspect.

* * *

La fin de l'après-midi arriva enfin. Ils montèrent en voiture. Jeff était un peu stressé. Et s'il n'était pas à la hauteur des espérances de Nick ?

– Sterling, prenez ça.

Le brun lui tendit l'arme qu'il avait utilisée la veille. L'Inspecteur prit un révolver un peu plus performant.

– Allons-y, murmura le plus petit.

Jeff suivit son supérieur. Ils gravirent les marches de l'immeuble. Evidemment, la porte était fermée. Nick sortit quelque chose de sa poche. Il l'inséra dans la serrure et, concentré, la tourna à l'intérieur. Après quelques secondes, il y eut un déclic et Nick ouvrit la porte. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Jeff et lui sourit. L'Inspecteur ouvrit la porte.

– Restez bien derrière moi. On ne sait jamais ce qu'on peut trouver.

Ils entrèrent. L'appartement était sombre. Nick, son pistolet en main, aux aguets, regardait dans tous les sens.

– Il n'y a personne, je crois. On peut allumer la lumière.

Jeff appuya sur l'interrupteur. La pièce s'éclaira faiblement. Les deux hommes fouillèrent l'appartement.

– Venez voir ça ! dit Jeff.

L'Inspecteur le rejoignit. Le blond avait trouvé un placard rempli de sachets de poudre blanche suspecte.

– De la drogue, souffla le brun. Je me demande pourquoi on n'a pas fouillé sa maison plus tôt.

Jeff ne dit rien. Nick continua de chercher des indices tandis que le blondinet le suivait de près. Ils étaient en train de fouiller les placards de la cuisine quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brutalement. Les deux hommes sursautèrent et se retournèrent. Un roux au visage crispé entra, la démarche bancale.

– Qu'est-ce que vous foutez chez moi ?!

– FBI. Je vous arrête pour assassinat et consommation illégale de drogue.

Le roux s'affola. Jeff, frissonnant, recula d'un pas. L'homme de 36 ans prit quelque chose dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il sortit un révolver. Il visa Nick et tira.

– NON ! hurla Jeff.

Il se jeta devant son supérieur et reçut la balle en plein dans le bras gauche.

* * *

**Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes ? :3**


End file.
